Miranda Meets Twitty Again
by hockeylover
Summary: SEQUEL TO MIRANDA MEETS TWITTY: While at Lizzie's wedding, Miranda thinks about a mistake that she regrets. Will Miranda's broken heart be healed? COMPLETE
1. Regretting the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lizzie McGuire characters, nor the Even Stevens characters. Surprising, isn't it?  
  
A/N: This story is a sequel to my story "Miranda Meets Twitty." To understand this, you probably should read that first. I hope you enjoy!  
  
***************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
MIRANDA'S POV:  
  
"Oh my gosh, Miranda! How do I look?" asked Lizzie. Lizzie was my best friend in the whole world, and today, was her wedding day. Tiny little blonde ringlets covered her head, and she was wearing the loveliest white wedding dress. The short sleeves rode just below shoulders, and the front was covered with lace and frilly things. Her face was lit up, and her happiness was present...but also some worry.  
  
"You look absolutely awesome, Lizzie," I said.  
  
"Couldn't have done it without my best friend," she said. I smiled.  
  
I revealed a handmade veil with real red roses surrounding the top like a crown. Then the lace flowed down the back. "Here's the something special I said I'd make," I said to Lizzie. Her face looked ecstatic.  
  
"Oh my gosh! How cool is that? Thanks so much! You're so creative with things like that. Me? I lose my patience quickly sometimes," she laughed.  
  
"I'm not too patient, but anything is possible for my best friend," I said.  
  
She hugged me. "Thanks. You couldn't have done a better job making the veil, or being a best friend," she said. Then a tear came into her eye. "This is the last time I'll be known as Lizzie McGuire," she sighed, "from now on I'll be Lizzie Gordon."  
  
For some strange reason a sick poem from years ago came to mind about "Lizzie Borden." I laughed. "What's wrong, Miranda?" she asked. I didn't want to ruin anything for her or have her remember it all of a sudden when in front of the altar and then laugh her head off.  
  
I shook my head and said, "Nevermind." She smiled.  
  
"Ok, that's fine," she said. "This is one of the happiest and nervous days of my life!"  
  
I gave a slight smile. I was almost envious of Lizzie sometimes. She had someone...I didn't. I did for a while, but then...I winced at the thought. Lizzie looked at me. I knew she sensed what I was feeling. She put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a concerned look. It was four years since Twitty had proposed to me. I still remember as if it were yesterday...  
  
**********Flashback************  
  
It was the day of my eighteenth birthday. I smiled in the mirror as I applied some lipstick. Twitty and I had been a couple for about three years now. I rubbed my lips together to make sure the lipstick was evenly spread. I wore a red dress that went just below my knees. I twirled around and my dress swished around me. I was happy with my appearance. I wasn't vain, just happy with the way I looked. Twitty would pick me up in about ten minutes, and he would take me to a nice Chinese restaurant. My hair was really wavy and looked nice. I was ready. Now all I had to do was wait for Twitty. I walked towards the door. My dad whistled. "Wow, Miranda! Are you seeing someone special tonight?"  
  
"Hunny, you look beautiful!" sighed my mom. She gave me a hug. "Here," she said handing me a small package, "you father and I wanted to give you something special. Open it."  
  
I opened up the box to reveal heart shaped diamond earrings and a matching necklace. Tears came to my eyes. "It's beautiful," I sighed. "Thank you!" I gave each of them a big hug. They deserved it very much. I mean diamonds? A girl's best friend. What more could I ask for?  
  
A ring came on the doorbell and I greeted Twitty with a kiss. "Happy birthday," he said. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Whenever you are," I replied. We walked out to the car, and being the gentleman that he is, he opened the door for me before he hopped in himself.  
  
I blushed. "You know, Twitty. You don't have to do that every time for me, you know," I said.  
  
"Hey, it's no problem. Piece of cake," he said. He started up the car and we were on our way.  
  
We didn't go to the fanciest of Chinese restaurants, but he did what he could afford. In fact more than he could. "Twitty," I whispered when we stepped in the door, "are you sure this is on your budget? This looks really nice already."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I've got enough," he said. I knew that that probably wasn't the case, but I wasn't going to ask anymore. I didn't want to make him feel bad or anything like that. I'd find a way to make it up somehow. We were both getting ready to go to college, so Twitty doing this for me was really special.  
  
I leaned my head on his shoulder. "You're so sweet," I said. I patted his back.  
  
"Two reserved seats," he said, "under Mr. Alan Twitty." Wow. He needed reserved seats? Must be a good place. We were led to a quiet corner in the restaurant. It was like we were by ourselves.  
  
We sat down and both ordered egg drop soup as an appetizer. Twitty and I sat across from each other. I put my hand on the table and put his on top of mine and squeezed gently. We looked at each other in the eyes for several minutes.  
  
"Twitty," I whispered, "we've known each other for three years now."  
  
"The greatest three years of my life," he whispered back.  
  
"Do you remember how we met?" I asked. I squeezed his hand.  
  
"...no," he said.  
  
"Mr. Alan Twitty!" I shouted. Tisk tisk tisk. Shame!  
  
"Of course I do," he laughed, "how could I ever forget?"  
  
"Yeah, you rammed into me!" I laughed, "I swear I still have bruises! You really should watch where you're going." I teased.  
  
He laughed. "It was your fault too," he said. "Good thing we're both clumsy."  
  
"Me? Clumsy? Naw," I said. He laughed.  
  
"You're so mean!" I exclaimed and playfully slapped him. Just then the waiter approached and gave us our soup.  
  
We finished our soup, then ordered Sesame chicken for our main course. When we were finished eating and the bill was paid, Twitty sat next to me and turned towards me. He had one hand behind his back and one hand in front, in which he firmly grasped my hand. "Miranda, you just amaze me every time I see you," he said. I gave a small smile. We both leaned in for a long passionate kiss. I put my arms around his neck. We both pulled away and looked at each other for a moment. Then we kissed again.  
  
When we stopped, I looked at him. There was a change of face in him. I fingered his face. "Is something wrong?" I asked quietly. Then I remembered his hand in the back of him. My body tensed and my heart pounded. I wasn't quite sure why, but I didn't feel to well. He came closer to me and grabbed my hand.  
  
"We've known each other for a while now, and still, every time I kiss you, it's like it's the first time. I can't explain what I feel for you. Happy Birthday, Miranda," he said. He pulled a small box from behind his back and opened it. My heart sank. "Will you marry me, Miranda Sanchez?"  
  
My heart pounded. Quietly I responded, "Twitty, I-I...I can't."  
  
********************************  
  
A/N: So, what do you think of it? Please let me know. I know...a bad cliffhanger, eh? I know that some people wanted a sequel, so here it is. I'm hoping to update by Thursday (God willing), so check in again! As what rarely happens in my other stories, I have an idea of where this is going, so it should be updated sooner. Please, please, please review. I want to know if you like it so far! Thanx and have a great day! 


	2. Turning Him Down

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lizzie McGuire characters, nor the Even Stevens characters. Surprising, isn't it?  
  
A/N: This story is a sequel to my story "Miranda Meets Twitty." To understand this, you probably should read that first. I hope you enjoy!  
  
***************************  
  
Chapter 2 MIRANDA'S POV:  
  
A tear streamed down my cheek as I remembered refusing Twitty's proposal. He had looked so hurt. Lizzie looked me solemnly in the face and asked me, "Are you gonna be ok?"  
  
I looked at her. "Don't worry about me. It's your special day today. Make the best of it. I'm with you all the way," I said.  
  
"You sure?" she asked. I nodded. "You know," she whispered, "there's always light beyond every rain cloud. Everything will be better soon."  
  
"Thanks, Lizzie," I said. Then under my breath, "But it won't reverse time. Nothing can. I would give anything to reverse time."  
  
"I'm sorry, Miranda," she said. She patted me on the back.  
  
"Thanks," I said, "but it's all right. Don't worry. Today is your day...we'll worry about me later." I gave her a hug. Lizzie's face lit up as her mom and dad entered the room.  
  
**********Flashback**************  
  
"We've known each other for a while now, and still, every time I kiss you, it's like it's the first time. I can't explain what I feel for you. Happy Birthday, Miranda," he said. He pulled a small box from behind his back and opened it. My heart sank. "Will you marry me, Miranda Sanchez?"  
  
My heart pounded. Quietly I responded, "Twitty, I-I...I can't." Twitty looked at me and I knew that I had hurt him, but I couldn't marry him. "Twitty," I said, "you must understand me. I can't marry you...I'm only eighteen. We're both young and unprepared...and not ready for this kind of a commitment."  
  
"I know we're young, I know that we're not quite ready, but we can wait three years," he said. He squeezed my hand tighter.  
  
"I-I...can't," I said.  
  
"Please allow me to place this ring on your finger. Please say you'll be mine forever. It will be hard for me to wait for three years, but please just promise me that you'll be there," he said. I looked at the diamond ring. The colors danced in the light. It must've taken him forever to save up for it. "We're both going to college this year...to different colleges," he said. "When we graduate we can get married."  
  
I felt pressured. "Twitty, I uh-...I love you so much. Ever since I met you, I sensed something between us. You give me a wonderful feeling when I'm with you...but I'm just not ready. I'm not ready for this commitment," I said. He looked heartbroken. I wished the night to be over and done with. Why did he have to propose to me? "Twitty, please don't take this the wrong way. I love you. I love you. It's just...what if something happens, Twitty? I take this ring and I feel that I am bound to you forever. No...that didn't sound right. I'm not sure how to put this, but...what...what if something happened to you or me? I'd never recover. It's not all that though. What if this relationship doesn't work?"  
  
"It will. I promise you. We've been together for three years," he said.  
  
"Is that enough?" I asked. He looked hurt even more. "Twitty, I'm sorry. Please don't be upset."  
  
"How am I supposed to react?" he asked quietly. I grabbed both of his hand in mine and looked at them. Then I looked up at his face. This was the hardest thing to do.  
  
"Twitty. All of this is really sudden to me. I-I'm really scared. I'm not ready. I'm not even ready to commit to marriage. I love you, Twitty, I really do, but I'm just not ready...not yet," I said. I looked at his eyes and swore I saw tears. My heart felt torn in two and I didn't know what to do. I was unsure of what I wanted in life. What I was sure of was that I didn't want to be committed to marriage. He showed me the ring once more, but I shook my head and gently closed the box. I watched him slowly put the ring back in his pocket. We sat there for a while, in silence, holding each other's hands. I sensed Twitty deep in thought. It pained me to have to turn him down, but I had to. For the good of both of us. If we got engaged now to get married in a few years, who says that we'd still love each other that far from now? People's feelings change.  
  
"We'd better go now," said Twitty. He got up and I followed him to the car. As usual, he opened my door before he got in himself. As he was driving me home, I saw his pained face. Why was I doing this? I had dreamed of us getting married before! Now the situation happens in real life and I can't say yes, just because I'm scared?  
  
We pulled into the driveway and we both got out of the car. He put his arms around my waist. I loved feeling his hands touch me. I looked up at his face and put my arms around his neck. I brushed my nose against his face. I brushed my lips against his and gave him a kiss. "I'm gonna miss you these next several years," I said. He gave me a long, passionate kiss that I wasn't expecting at the moment.  
  
"I'll miss you too...more and more each day," he whispered. Then after giving me another kiss, said, "I'm never going to love anyone the same way I love you. Don't you forget that."  
  
He went to his car and climbed in. I stood and watched him drive away. I slowly waved and blew him a kiss. "I'll never love anyone as much as you either," I barely whispered as his car was no longer visible.  
  
I slowly walked into my room and sat in front of the mirror. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I love Twitty. I want to spend my whole life with him. Why was it so hard to say yes? Why couldn't I say yes? Why was I too scared? I covered my face with my hands and cried some more. What had I done? What was I going to be missing?  
  
********************************  
  
A/N: I said I would update on Thursday! I kept my word! Yay! I'm really taking my chances here, and today I posted a Lizzie fic called "Moving On." I'm really pushing the limit here (I'm working on 3 stories), but I love to write. Please review and let me know what you think of it so far. Have a great day! Thanx to everyone who has reviewed so far.  
  
MereBeatUpMur: Thanx for being my first reviewer! And thanx for putting me on your favs list. I really appreciate it. I'm gonna have to check out your LOTR fic. I love LOTR!  
  
Atlanta Enchanted: Thanx for the review. I will cover some of what happened the past four years. Hang on here; do you really think I'd hurt poor Twitty forever? I love Twitty too.  
  
:inuyasha-all-the-way-dude: Thanx for the review...I updated! I hope you like the chapter. 


	3. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lizzie McGuire characters, nor the Even Stevens characters. Surprising, isn't it?  
  
A/N: This story is a sequel to my story "Miranda Meets Twitty." To understand this, you probably should read that first. I hope you enjoy! One more thing: Last story this was some thoughts that Miranda lived in Ohio or something like that. And of course, Twitty in California. In this story, as well as last, all of the characters live in California.  
  
***************************  
  
Chapter 3 MIRANDA'S POV:  
  
"We have something for you, Lizzie," said Mr. McGuire with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. "Something from both of us."  
  
Mr. McGuire gave Lizzie a small box. "Open it," said Mrs. McGuire. Lizzie did, and in it found a pearl necklace that she carefully pulled out of the box. "They're real too," whispered Mrs. McGuire.  
  
"They're beautiful!" said Lizzie choked up. "I don't know how to thank you!" Lizzie gave her mom and dad a big hug. "All of these years, both of you have been there for me, through everything...thank you so much!" Lizzie started crying.  
  
"Lizzie, dear, you'll mess up your mascara," said Mrs. McGuire. Lizzie laughed. "I remember when you were my little girl," said Mrs. McGuire quietly.  
  
"She'll always be our little girl," said Mr. McGuire. Lizzie cried some more. I know that she was trying really hard, but her emotions took over. She started struggling to put the necklace around her neck. "Allow me," said Mr. McGuire, taking the pearl necklace into his own hands. He put it gently around her neck and fastened it. Then he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Gordo's a nice guy," he whispered, "I know he'll take good care of you."  
  
"I know," Lizzie responded. Then wiping away a tear, straightening her back, and smoothing out her dress, prepared to begin the longest journey of her life. "Miranda," she said, "I think I'm ready."  
  
***********FLASHBACK************  
  
Twitty was going to a college in Florida, while I was staying in state, so I knew that the probabilities of seeing each other often was very slim...especially since I had turned his proposal down. I sighed as I sat down on my chair in front of the mirror. I loved Twitty. Visions of the proposal played in my head. I wondered what would've happened if I had accepted. I brushed my hair and put a couple of hair clips in it. Twitty would be going off to the airport today. He would be leaving to go to college, and I would remain home. My college was only a couple of hours driving distance away. I could come home on the weekends, visit my family...but there would be no Twitty. No Twitty to cheer me up when I'm down...no Twitty to say a kind word or a nice compliment. I felt like slapping myself upside the head. What was I thinking of? The "man of my dreams" proposed to me, and I refused? I turned him down? What if this kind of opportunity never came around again? When I was younger, I fantasized about what it would be like to have somebody love me...to be in love and be loved back...to get married and have a life with the one I loved. We'd spend the weekends together just sitting in the living room in front of the warm fire snuggled on the couch. We'd watch a couple of movies, but our gaze would mainly be fixed on each other. When I'd cry about something, he'd be there to comfort me and rock me in his arms. We'd be there for each other no matter what. We'd be there for the one we loved. Our love would last for all of eternity, and we'd live happily together. Now, my wish, my fantasy could be coming true. It could be getting ready to blossom, but now I'd never find out. I felt tears stinging in my eyes. I could change that. I could tell Twitty that I changed my mind, and that he could have my hand in marriage. We would spend our lives together in wedded bliss. All I had to do was tell him before he left on his plane today. I would tell him.  
  
I quickly finished getting dressed. I wore a denim mini-skirt and a white tank top. I brushed my teeth, grabbed my purse, and ran out the door to my car. I'd meet Twitty at the airport like I was supposed to. But, I would also accept his proposal that I previously turned down...if he still wanted me.  
  
*********************  
  
"Twitty!" I exclaimed running up to him in the airport giving him a hug. Mmm...he smelled good today. "Off to Florida, is it?"  
  
"Yep," he said, "for four long years." He sounded sad, and unlike his normal self. He was trying to sound happy, but I sensed something was wrong.  
  
"W-w-we'll still keep in touch, right?" I asked.  
  
"You know my number," he said. I looked at him questionly. "Remember? I gave it to you over the phone two days ago."  
  
I slapped my forehead. "Oh yeah, I remember."  
  
Twitty checked his watch. "My flight starts boarding in four minutes," he said. Then, everything was silent for what seemed like forever. Normally, silence doesn't bother me. Previously, Twitty and I would spend hours just sitting in each other's presence, and still have a good time. This time however, felt differently. The silence was unbearable. I urged myself to tell Twitty I changed my mind, and wanted to be his bride. Half of me wanted that so badly and it was just bubbling inside waiting to come out any moment. The other half wanted me to keep quiet and not say anything relating to that matter. I kept fighting inwardly with myself trying to figure out what to do.  
  
A speaker muttered some words. "That's my flight," said Twitty. "I have to go."  
  
Come on! Miranda, tell him what you want to! "Well, I-I...I'll miss you, Twitty. Very much," I stuttered.  
  
"I'll miss you too," muttered Twitty. People crowded in a line waiting to get their ticket checked to get on the plane. Twitty looked anxious. "Well, I'd better get in line now," he said.  
  
Miranda. Tell him what you feel. Now. "Y-yeah...you wouldn't want to miss your flight. That would be awful," I said. He looked at me.  
  
"Bye," he said. Then he slowly started walking away.  
  
"Twitty! Wait!" I yelled. He turned around and I ran up to him. I looked into his eyes. I stood on my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around his neck as I gave him a little kiss. He gave a smile.  
  
"Call me?" he asked. I nodded. Then he started walking away. Miranda! Tell him that you love him and want to marry him!  
  
"Wait, Twitty!" I yelled once more. He turned around. "There's something else I want to say," I said. Then I lost all courage and I don't know what happened. "N-n-nevermind," I stuttered. "Just have a good time in Florida."  
  
"Thanks," he replied. Then he waved and the flight attendant took his ticket as he stood in line.  
  
It's not quite too late! It's not too late. Tell him what you feel...tell him that you want to spend the rest of your life with him. He started walking through the jet way to the plane. He waved once more. Tell him! My heart was pounding.  
  
All I did was wave back.  
  
********************************  
  
A/N: Here's my new chapter! Sorry for the wait. Please, please, review. I was a little worried there when I only got one review for the last chapter. I hope y'all aren't losing interest. That would be terrible. Have a great day and keep reviewing! I'll try to update soon!  
  
:blahthepickles: Thanx for checking out my sequel! I'm glad you like it so far. Thanx also for the compliment. I love it when I get nice words said. It encourages me to keep writing. Have a great day! 


	4. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lizzie McGuire characters, nor the Even Stevens characters. Surprising, isn't it? And like I'm saying below, the wedding ceremony I got off of WeddingChannel.com.  
  
A/N: This story is a sequel to my story "Miranda Meets Twitty." To understand this, you probably should read that first. I hope you enjoy! I debated putting in the whole wedding ceremony, but I decided to. I thought most fics where someone gets married doesn't have much in it, but I decided that putting the whole thing in might make it more meaningful. I got the wedding ceremony from WeddingChannel.com.  
  
***************************  
  
Chapter 4 MIRANDA'S POV:  
  
Lizzie bit her lip and gave me a hug. "I'm worried, Miranda," she said, "I dunno if I can do this."  
  
"For Gordo? C'mon. You'll do fine. You two are a perfect couple. He's loved you forever you know," I said.  
  
"I know," said Lizzie smiling.  
  
"Don't worry about the people or anything that's going on. Just think of Gordo and you'll do fine," I said. Lizzie really did look like she needed to be fanned or something. She appeared to be burning up underneath her wedding dress.  
  
"Thanks, Miranda," she said smiling. "I'll think of Gordo."  
  
Then the processional music started up, and along with it, the procession down the aisle. The groomsmen started first. Ethan, Larry, Joseph, and John were chosen by Gordo to be the groomsmen. Ethan and Larry, of course, were with us through high school. Joseph was a cousin of Gordo's, and John was a friend Gordo made in college.  
  
Following the groomsmen came the bridesmaids. Kate, Melina, Maria, and Britney were given that honor. Kate and Lizzie had become friends again through highschool. I can't quite say that they were the best of friends, because, well Kate is Kate. But they talked out their problems and came through it. Melina and Matt had been dating for about five years, and Lizzie felt that it was her prime duty to choose Melina as a bridesmaid. Luckily, Melina and Matt didn't pull nearly as many pranks as they used to, but they still liked to play tricks on people. They both swore that neither of them would do something to ruin Lizzie's wedding, and we all trusted them on that. They weren't that stupid anymore. Maria was one of Lizzie's cousins from Washington. Britney was a friend from college.  
  
The maid of honor came next. I was the maid of honor. It was an enormous privilege. Lizzie said that she wanted me there cause I was her best friend ever...aside from Gordo that is...  
  
Jenna, Gordo's cousin, was the flower girl. She was six years old and a cutie. She had long light brown curls that covered her head, and a rosy little face. She was shy at first about the idea of processing up the aisle, but I told her that I'd be right in front of her in case she needed to hold my hand. I had become quite familiar with Gordo's cousins throughout the years, and Jenna had become an instant favorite.  
  
The ring bearer was Kyle, Lizzie's cousin. He was eight years old, and a miniature Matt. He was adorable, but a prankster.  
  
Then, behind it all came Lizzie and her father. Lizzie looked bright and cheery. Her arm was hooked with her father's and they followed everyone very slowly. Tears were seen in Mrs. McGuire's eyes as her daughter passed, now a grown woman before her eyes. Mr. McGuire also had a few tears in his eyes.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo met at the front of the altar. The pastor began the wedding ceremony.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by His presence and first miracle at the wedding in Cana of Galilee. It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and His Church, and Holy Scripture commends it to be honored among all people," began the Pastor. "Into this union Elizabeth and David now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not be lawfully wed, speak now, or else forever hold your peace."  
  
Thankfully, no one objected to the marriage.  
  
"I charge you both, here in the presence of God and the witness of this company, that if either of you know any reason why you may not be married lawfully and in accordance with God's Word, do now confess it," said the pastor to Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
Once again, luckily, no words were spoken.  
  
The pastor looked at Lizzie and said, "Elizabeth, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together with him in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful unto him as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Lizzie said, "I will." She looked at Gordo and smiled. She looked so happy.  
  
With a nod of the head, the pastor turned to Gordo and said, "David, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together with her in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful unto her as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Gordo answers, "I will."  
  
"Will all of you witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage?" asked the pastor.  
  
"We will," replied the congregation.  
  
"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" asked the pastor.  
  
Mr. McGuire responded, "She gives herself, with the blessing of her mother and father."  
  
The congregation sang "Ode to Joy."  
  
Taking Lizzie's right hand in his, Gordo said, "In the name of God, I, David, take you, Elizabeth, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."  
  
I gently wiped a tear from my eye. The tear was from both sadness as well as happiness. That-that could've been Twitty taking my hand and making the marriage vow.  
  
Then Lizzie took Gordo's right hand and said, "In the name of God, I, Elizabeth, take you, David, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."  
  
This was too much. That could've been me vowing my life to Twitty, but I just never could tell him that I wanted it to be.  
  
Kyle marched up with the rings. The pastor continued, "Bless, O Lord, these rings as a symbol of the vows by which this man and this woman have bound themselves to each other; through Jesus Christ our Lord."  
  
Everyone replied, "Amen."  
  
Gordo took Lizzie's left hand and placed the ring on her ring-finger saying, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."  
  
Lizzie took Gordo's left hand and placed the ring on his ring-finger saying, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."  
  
The pastor joined Lizzie and Gordo's right hands together saying, "Now that Elizabeth and David have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of rings, I pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Those whom God has joined together, let no one put asunder."  
  
Everyone said, "Amen."  
  
The pastor said, "Let us stand and pray together the words our Savior taught us."  
  
Everyone prayed, "Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy Name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil, for thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, forever. Amen."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo knelt before the pastor as he gave them a special blessing: "God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Spirit, bless, preserve and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favor look upon you, and fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace; that you may faithfully live together in this life, and in the age to come have life everlasting. Amen." Then turning to the congregation said, "The peace of the Lord be with you always."  
  
The congregations replied, "And also with you."  
  
As Lizzie and Gordo faced each other, the pastor said, "Elizabeth and David, having witnessed your vows of love to one another, it is my joy to present you to all gathered here as husband and wife. David, you may kiss the bride."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo smiled at each other and Lizzie blushed as she and Gordo gave each other a kiss for the first time as a wedded couple. I thought about Twitty and me. How we could've been married. How I turned him down.  
  
**********FLASHBACK************  
  
I watched Twitty until I couldn't see him anymore. I then watched his plane take off. I never got up the courage to tell him that I'd be his wife. I wanted to so badly. Why couldn't I say that to him? Now, as I watched his plane take off the ground, my heart sank. I stood there watching with my hand over my heart, and tears forming in my eyes.  
  
***********************  
  
I felt that I could never speak to Twitty again. Time went by and not a day went by when I thought about him. I longed to hear his voice, taste his kiss, and see his face. Not much time went by when I started to regret my decision. I wanted him so much yet I never called him. In all the four years he was away at college, I never called him, but I was supposed to. I'd cry about it time and time again, but never knew what to do about it, or how to handle it. I figured after a while that maybe he had found someone else. Maybe he hadn't thought about me ever since he left the airport. I had thought about him every single day and night since then.  
  
**********End of Flashback***********  
  
As I looked at Lizzie and Gordo engaged in a passionate kiss, I realized what I was missing. They were so in love and so happy together. Now they were joined together in marriage. They'd spend the rest of their lives together. They looked so happy and radiant. I was so happy for them, yet so sad about what I was missing. Tears formed in my eyes and I blinked as one rolled down my cheek. Twitty was "the one" and we were meant to be together ever since we met. I knew now that my decision was one that I would regret the rest of my life.  
  
********************************  
  
A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! I appreciate your reviews! I'm still trying to figure out how long this will be. I could possibly end it the next chapter, but that seems quite short to me, so I'll probably make it longer, as long as you'll read it. This is probably the fastest update I have ever done, but it's just that I really was psyched to write this chapter. I most likely won't update this week since Easter is coming up and all. I'll try my best though. I just have a lot of school and choir music since I sing in church choir. Have a great Easter all of you! The greatest way to wish me happy Easter is to review! So press the little button and drop me a line on what you think of my story so far. Please and thank you. Have a great Easter. :-) 


	5. Filling in the Missing Pieces

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lizzie McGuire characters, nor the Even Stevens characters. Surprising, isn't it? I don't own the songs mentioned in this chapter. "Amazed" is by Lonestar, and "I Knew I Loved You," is by Savage Garden. Sadly, I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: This story is a sequel to my story "Miranda Meets Twitty." To understand this, you probably should read that first. I hope you enjoy!  
  
***************************  
  
Chapter 5 MIRANDA'S POV:  
  
Lizzie and Gordo ran down the aisle, as rice was thrown at them. We were all outside, and the sun was shining radiantly in the sky. The air smelled of flowering trees, and the birds sung in the air. The sky was practically cloudless, with only a few wispy clouds. Everything was turning green with life. Lizzie couldn't have chosen a more perfect day for her wedding. I smiled at their happiness. I truly was happy for both of them...for my two best friends in the whole world. I just wish that I could've experienced the same blissful happiness.  
  
Lizzie smiled on the front steps of the church, hand-in-hand with Gordo. She tossed up the bouquet of flowers. I looked at the flying bouquet, stretched out my arms, and caught it. I glanced towards Lizzie, and she nodded. I looked at the lovely flowers, and captured the aroma. I slowly lifted my gaze up from them, and right across from me, in the crowd, I saw Twitty! My heart leapt. Was it really Twitty? Truthfully and in reality? Right across from me here and now? I looked over at Lizzie and Gordo. Lizzie was smiling at me, like she knew that he was here all along. I turned back to Twitty. We were just staring at each other, almost waiting for the other to make the first move. He hadn't changed one bit; he still appeared to be the man whom I had loved for many years. Tears stung my eyes and a gentle breeze started. I wiped my eyes and did something I'd never thought I'd have the chance to do again: I ran up to Twitty and gave him a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Then, I touched his face and looked at him. I blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. Everything was silent for a few moments. Then he grabbed my hand, and we walked down the aisle following the rest of the people to the wedding reception.  
  
**************************************  
  
We soon arrived at the wedding reception. I sat at the table with Lizzie and Gordo. "Congratulations, you two!" I exclaimed. "My two best friends – married!"  
  
"Never thought it would happen did you?" asked Gordo. He laughed.  
  
"Well..." I thought for a moment. "I knew it was meant to be from the beginning. It was sheer destiny!" Then I turned towards Lizzie. "My friend, Elizabeth Gordon."  
  
"Mrs. Elizabeth Gordon, and proud of it," she said. She smiled very warmly at Gordo. Then they gave each other a soft kiss on the lips. "I knew this day would come, and I couldn't wait."  
  
All of sudden, Matt rose up and rang a fork on a glass goblet. "Three cheers for Lizzie and Gordo!" he yelled. Then everyone burst into three loud cheers, and then everyone drank to their health.  
  
Just then, the dancing started, and Lizzie and Gordo shared the first dance. It was "Amazed" by Lonestar. Lizzie and Gordo were perfect together, and looked so happy.  
  
Then the next song started. "May I have this dance?" asked Twitty. I nodded and gave a grin.  
  
"Of course," I replied and grabbed his hand as he led me out to the dance floor.  
  
*******************  
  
Maybe it's intuition  
  
But some things you just don't question  
  
Like in your eyes  
  
I see my future in an instant  
  
and there it goes  
  
I think I've found my best friend  
  
I know that it might sound more than  
  
a little crazy but I believe  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
* "That's our song," I whispered in his ear. *  
  
There's just no rhyme or reason  
  
only this sense of completion  
  
and in your eyes  
  
I see the missing pieces  
  
I'm searching for  
  
I think I found my way home  
  
I know that it might sound more than  
  
a little crazy but I believe  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
A thousand angels dance around you  
  
I am complete now that I found you  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
*************************  
  
I smiled as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. So many memories had been brought to mind...all of the joy as well as the pain. Tears formed in my eyes and they began rolling down my cheeks. "That was our song," I whispered.  
  
"I remember," he said softly.  
  
Then I took a deep breath of air. "I missed you so much," I said meaningfully. I looked deeply into his eyes. He began to look deeply into mine.  
  
"Yeah...me too," he said, "me too."  
  
Then I found the chance to say the words that I had wanted to say. "I'm really sorry about what happened," I said. I closed my eyes. "From the moment you left on the plane for college to this very day, I have cried day and night regretting that I never contacted you...that I never had the strength to say the words that I meant to say. I never had the courage to tell you what I exactly feel inside."  
  
I opened my eyes and a tear ran down my cheek. I gazed longingly into his eyes, and he brushed my tears away. "It's never too late," he said.  
  
My heart pounded and bit my lip. Now was my chance, and I wasn't going to let it slip away again. "Twitty," I said, "I love you. I love you more than anything in the whole world. I love you with all my heart and soul. All I want is to spend my whole life with you." I paused. "Ever since my eighteenth birthday, I made a mistake. I turned you down. I turned down the person who meant the most to me in life, the person who was always there for me. You were the person who picked me up when I had fallen, who brightened my day, who made life more meaningful...who made me see the reasons for living when I felt like giving up hope. I never thanked you for all of the things you did for me for so many years, and there's not enough thanks in the world to do just that. I know that I don't deserve you after all of this. I understand if you still don't have the same feelings. But I want you to know that I am sorry for what I did...truly and deeply sorry."  
  
Twitty stared searchingly into the air. Oh great. I winced; I brought back painful memories for the both of us. Everything was silent for the longest time. Then he spoke, "I never should have asked you. It's my fault."  
  
"No, Twitty. It's mine. Turning you down was the biggest mistake of my life," I said.  
  
"We both made mistakes. One thing I know that wasn't a mistake, was my loving you," he said. I blushed. "I still love you, and have ever since the day I met you." Then he took my hand and caught my eyes. "I'm willing to start off new, if you want to."  
  
"I'd love to," I whispered. I smiled as he led me in another dance.  
  
************************************  
  
Two months later  
  
************************************  
  
"I, Miranda Sanchez, take thee, Alan Twitty, to be my lawful wedded husband to love and to cherish, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness or in health, forsaking all others until death do us part."  
  
"I, Alan Twitty, take thee, Miranda Sanchez, to be my lawful wedded wife to love and to cherish, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness or in health, forsaking all others until death do us part."  
  
As we exchanged rings, I thought about the night of Lizzie's wedding.  
  
************FLASHBACK**************  
  
"Lizzie," I whispered to my best friend, "why didn't you tell me Twitty would be here?" It was the night of Lizzie's wedding, and I had just finished a third dance with Twitty.  
  
Lizzie smiled sneakily. "Are you not happy he's here?" she asked.  
  
"I'm ecstatic. Tell me...where-how-wh-?" I asked, but then just broke off. I wasn't sure what to ask or how to ask it.  
  
"I was shopping for groceries, and happened to come run into him. Knowing how clumsy I am, I mean it literally. I was racing through trying to get my shopping done, wasn't sure what I was looking for, and then BOOM! There he was, lying on the floor after I ran into him unexpectedly. So to make a long story short, he asked about you and I invited him to my wedding," she said then stopped to take a breath of air. She adding very quickly and quietly under her breath, "Of course, naturally, I didn't actually tell him you were going to be here." Then taking another breath, she continued on in a normal tone, "So, he came and here he is!"  
  
I laughed. "I dunno about you, Lizzie. You're always up to something."  
  
"Anything for my bestest best friend in the whole wide world," she said. Then she gave me a great big hug. "I've hogged you for too long. Go back out there and enjoy yourself!"  
  
**************END OF FLASHBACK*****************  
  
I smiled at the memory. I looked at Lizzie sitting in the pew and smiled. We both winked at each other. She was the best friend anyone could have.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" exclaimed the pastor.  
  
Twitty and I slowly leaned in and kissed each other. I had longed for that kiss. I had waited to touch his lips again. We were married. My dream had come true. All of my wishes and hopes had become a reality.  
  
"Are you ready to do this?" he asked.  
  
I responded, "As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
We walked down the aisle, hand-in-hand smiling; and so therefore begins our life together. We began to live a life that had not been conceived in a long time; a life which was almost destroyed by a mistake. But we proved that through time, the pain which was created can be healed. And a relationship that was broken can be lived anew.  
  
********************************  
  
~*~The End~*~  
  
********************************  
  
A/N: Hey, everybody! So, I'm sorry, but I decided to end it here. I thought this would be a good place to wrap it up. I loved the ending. What did you think? I'm a little disappointed at how few reviews there are for this story. I was hoping to have more, cuz I think it's a nice story. Please, if you haven't reviewed yet, please do. Drop me a line! It will make my day! Have a great day everybody, and thanx to everyone who reviewed this story.  
  
MereBeatUpMur: Thanx. You were my first reviewer for this story!  
  
Atlanta Enchanted: Thanx for the review! See, I didn't have Twitty hurt for the whole story. They got together! I'm happy. One thing about my stories is I always have sickenly sweet happy endings. It never gets old either!  
  
ORLANDO-BLOOM-OB-OB-OB: Thanx for the review.  
  
:blahthepickles: Thanx for you reviews, you are awesome! I thank you for your compliments. I hope to see a story from you in the future.  
  
SaharaGirl: Thanx so much for your encouraging reviews! It means a lot to me to hear that my writing is improving. Please update your story soon...I'm luvin it!  
  
SpongeKate13: I'm glad you liked the whole wedding ceremony. I'm glad that I didn't put it in for nothing. It's nice to hear that my story almost made you cry. Not that I want you to cry or anything, lol, but I just am thrilled that my story would bring emotion to a reader. I hope this chapter is just as good. Thanx so much for your review!  
  
And thanx to everyone who will review this chapter! Luv y'all. 


End file.
